


【柱Q｜Q柱】Scar

by kuratan_1582



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 肉體上的柱Q，靈魂上的Q柱
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 4





	【柱Q｜Q柱】Scar

李柱延痛的樣子會讓池昌民硬得難受。  
不知道是誰在折磨誰了，但至少李柱延身上粉紅點綴的傷還是痛的，還溫熱地殘留池昌民的癲狂。  
他跨坐在李柱延腿上，李柱延則坐在蓋起的馬桶上，這裡人不多，環境維持得乾淨，不過偶爾還是會有腳步聲出現。那時他們就得壓抑喘息和親吻的聲音。

Alpha易感期太麻煩了，池昌民也有，但他沒有李柱延這麼敏感，經過人群時幾乎要被Omega的味道溺斃，池昌民才這麼急著把他拉進廁所。李柱延身上混著香草甜的依蘭香被那些Omega叫醒，訊息素正暴躁地外洩。那些味道對Alpha同類來說毫無傷害性，但池昌民聞著聞著就變得惱火。

池昌民雙手捧著李柱延呼吸急促的臉，硬是把他吻醒，舌頭粗暴地鑽進他高溫的口腔裡，用自己的肉桂奶香洗刷過那些Omega沾上的痕跡。那些賤人，池昌民忍不住想。  
他狠狠地咬住李柱延後頸上突起的腺體，讓它破皮紅腫，即使如此也不能讓自己的訊息素進入他的身體裡。他恨不得自己的訊息素像利刃一樣穿過李柱延的血肉，讓他渾身濕血，用劇烈的疼痛讓他再也不記得其他閒雜人等的味道，就像被搖滾樂輾壓過的耳朵再也無法被其他音樂滿足那樣，池昌民激動地拉著李柱延的頭髮，到處啃咬他的皮膚，李柱延痛得皺起臉來，池昌民就拉著他的手摸進自己的衣服。

被性慾刀割著理性的李柱延搓揉著池昌民的身體，他巨大的手掌和Alpha與生俱來的力量好似可以捏斷池昌民纖細的腰，但當李柱延碰到他柔軟的肌膚卻忍不住顫抖，池昌民坐在自己的腿上磨蹭讓他完全勃起，他們不在家，但李柱延現在就想操進對方身體裡，釋放滾燙的發情狀態，就算該死的他根本不是對池昌民發情。

池昌民唰地一聲拉下李柱延的拉鍊，隔著薄布料套弄他的陰莖，李柱延不小心「啊」了一聲，立刻被摀住嘴巴；池昌民從自己口袋摸出一瓶潤滑液，亂七八糟地抹在彼此身上，李柱延總是要摟著他的脖子接吻，讓池昌民看不見自己的手在哪裡，潤滑液冰涼地弄濕自己的衣服下襬。  
他撐在李柱延肩膀上往挺立的陰莖上坐，艱難地容納巨大的尺寸，遲遲無法坐下讓池昌民的大腿開始發抖，李柱延笨拙地用手和親吻安撫他，手指蹭著後腦杓頭皮的觸感發癢，池昌民覺得好像有什麼要爆炸融化，頭昏腦脹的同時發現自己已經被完全插入。外面好像有人。但李柱延已經紅了眼，雙手環抱住池昌民開始頂弄。

比起色情片演繹的超現實快感，撕裂的疼痛更佔據了腦袋，因為是不應該相容的身體，但池昌民不服氣。為什麼不能是生來就為了交合的身體呢？也許宇宙知道若是如此，他們就無法停止交合。池昌民開始搓揉自己的陰莖，讓身體將射精的快感誤認為是李柱延的插入給的，他把雙脣送進李柱延口中，好掩蓋彼此猖狂的喘息和荒唐的行為，但肉身激烈碰撞的聲音任誰聽了都知道他們在做愛。

池昌民的身體不如Omega的濕潤柔軟，李柱延害怕弄傷他，但被他又緊又熱地夾住還是令身體做出誠實的反應，無法忍住插入他的衝動。池昌民痛得顫抖，李柱延就愛撫他敏感的地方，即使是微小的反應也讓李柱延興奮。  
「我好吃嗎？」池昌民已經不在乎小小的隔間外有誰，他貼在李柱延耳邊用氣音問，冰涼的舌尖滑過他的耳垂，讓李柱延忍不住嗚嗚的呻吟，下半身的動作更加猛烈。「喜歡……喜歡昌民。」李柱延抬著眼睛看他，想得到池昌民的回應，池昌民喘息著，純真地笑起來。「那當然了。」他捏緊李柱延的手臂，那裏全都是被池昌民咬出的小傷口。「敢喜歡別人就吃了你。」

即使把彼此的腺體咬得血流不止，他們永遠也不會是被社會認同的關係。池昌民知道。當李柱延灌滿他那無法容納精液的身體時，池昌民撫摸著自己在他身上留下的每個痕跡。別人聞不到，但他們看得到，池昌民安心地想著，他們看得見李柱延是屬於他的東西。


End file.
